Gohan (Adult)/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 720 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch, All |description-1 = Does a low hitting shin kick followed with a back-handed punch. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 370 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A forward reaching kick |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Sends the opponent flying with a jumping upward side kick. }} (PU ver) |damage-1 = 720 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch, All |description-1 = Takes a step forward and does a back-handed punch. |image-2 = |input-2 = (PU ver) |damage-2 = 450 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A reverse roundhouse kick. |image-3 = |input-3 = (PU ver) |damage-3 = 450 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A high kick. |image-4 = |input-4 = (PU ver) |damage-4 = 450 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = All |description-4 = A crouching jab. |image-5 = |input-5 = (PU ver) |damage-5 = 1000 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = All |description-5 = Sends the opponent flying with a jumping upward side kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A reverse roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A side heel kick with his leading foot. }} |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a kiai that launches the opponent away. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A short-range sliding kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and does an upward kick that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps back and fires a ki blast at a downward angle. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Jumps forward and does a downward angled kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward punch with his leading fist. The hitbox for this move reaches all the way up to his opposite arm. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair reverse roundhouse kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward angled kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Moves back in the air while firing a downward angled ki blast. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A midair high kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Falls quickly to the ground. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A standing high kick. }} |damage-1 = 296656 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Steps forward and delivers a series of rapid punches. Holding down will add in additional hits. Only available after at least one use of Potential Unleashed. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The uppercut has relatively short range. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1160 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Delivers a hook punch before unleashing the uppercut. Deals more damage and has longer range. If Gohan has at least one level of his Hidden Potential unlocked, then he will dash forward before unleashing the punch. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1300 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Similar to the version being a two-hitting attack, except the overall damage output is greater and Gohan jumps higher for in the uppercut. Gohan will charge forward with the punch if at least one level of his Hidden Potential unlocked. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 945 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The kicks hit the opponent multiple times. Holding down can increase the total number of hits. |input-2 = (in air) |damage-2 = 945 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The kicks cancels Gohan's current momentum. Holding down can increase the total number of hits. The speed Gohan travels can be increased by holding down . |input-3 = (in air) |damage-3 = 1176 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = On hit, Gohan delivers a rush attack that ends with him kicking the opponent away for a guaranteed wallbounce. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = The jump travels almost half screen. If Gohan's potential is at least level one, he teleports above the opponent's current position and does the punch. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = The leap covers more distance with the punch being stronger and causing sliding knockdown to the opponent. If Gohan jumps directly above the opponent, he will land behind them. The jump will become a tracking teleport if Gohan's hidden potential is at least level one. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = Much similar to the version except that the jump travels slightly farther ahead and the punch dealing more damage. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a yellow horizontal beam. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping uppercut. }} Super Attack or |damage-1 = 1600 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Powers up and sends a shockwave. Successfully completing this move the first time will unlock one level of Gohan's hidden potential, which gives him multiple buffs for most of his attacks. Gohan can achieve up to seven levels of his hidden potential. Holding down on the variant will make instead Gohan unlock multiple levels of his hidden potential while draining away his ki gauge by one per level freezing the opponent in place until Gohan unlocks at least five levels. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4123 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Transforms into a Super Saiyan and starts charging up a Kamehameha, with Super Saiyan Goten joining in charging up his Kamehameha and both brothers fire their Kamehamehas simultaneously forward. If Super Saiyan Goku is on the team, he will help out by firing his own Kamehameha, which gives the beam a slightly bigger hitbox. If Gotenks is on the team, Goten will not come out and Gohan fires off a solo Kamehameha with a slightly smaller hitbox. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Gohan (Adult)